


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Hair, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexual Roleplay, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de que Erica comenta que Stiles es como Caperucita Roja y Derek como el Gran Lobo Malo, Stiles no puede sacárselo de la cabeza y pide un disfraz por impulso. Por suerte para él, Derek está dispuesto a complacerle en un pequeño juego de rol.





	Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546089) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Cuando Stiles se despierta el sábado por la mañana, se levanta de la cama y se apresura a bajar las escaleras para revisar el correo. El sitio web dijo que su orden debería llegar hoy y no le decepcionan. Puesto en la mesa de café en el salón hay un gran paquete con el nombre de Stiles impreso en él, que su padre debió haber recibido antes de que Stiles se despertara. Aunque lo que está dentro probablemente podría explicarse como algo inocente, solo un disfraz de Halloween que compró temprano porque estaba en oferta o algo así, Stiles está agradecido de que el sheriff no sintiera la necesidad de abrirlo él mismo.

Todo comenzó hace un par de fines de semana con un comentario hecho por Erica. La manada estaba en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento y Stiles observaba desde las afueras del claro mientras los hombres lobo hacían lo suyo. Estaba vestido con su sudadera con capucha de color rojo brillante porque hacía un poco de frío y en sus manos sostenía una gran bolsa de plástico llena de botellas de agua fría para mantener a los lobos hidratados. Derek finalmente había llamado a un descanso de cinco minutos y los betas se dispersaron después de arrebatar un poco de agua para sí mismos. Erica estaba parada cerca con Boyd y cuando Derek se acercó a Stiles para conseguir su propia botella, su camiseta sin mangas empapada de sudor, ella había hablado.

"Mejor cuídate, Caperucita Roja", se había burlado, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios pintados de rojo, "o el Gran Lobo Malo podría comerte".

Stiles había abierto la boca para ofrecer una de sus famosas réplicas ingeniosas, pero nada había salido. Simplemente se quedó allí con la boca abierta mientras una presentación de diapositivas de imágenes se repetía en su mente, inspirada por las burlas de Erica. Cuando se las arregló para salir de ellas, descubrió que el entrenamiento se había reanudado y que la bolsa en su mano estaba vacía.

Durante días, la idea nunca abandonó su cabeza y hace una semana finalmente se había dado por vencido y había gastado una parte de sus ahorros en lo que ahora lleva a su habitación. No ha hablado con Derek sobre esto todavía, no se ha sentido lo suficientemente valiente. Pero, mientras toma unas tijeras y corta la cinta manteniendo el paquete sellado, Stiles está seguro de que el alfa estará a bordo. Dejando caer las tijeras sobre su escritorio, Stiles abre las solapas y recoge el objeto que está en la parte superior. El empaque de plástico transparente se arruga mientras busca la apertura y luego, unos segundos más tarde, Stiles tiene en sus manos la parte principal de un disfraz de Caperucita Roja.

La capa es obviamente roja y está hecha de un material que el sitio web había prometido era satén de seda. Stiles la frota entre sus dedos y se estremece con anticipación. Había ordenado el tamaño más grande que tenía el sitio web, que espera sea suficiente para que se ajuste a sus anchos hombros. Después de verificar dos veces que la puerta de su habitación está cerrada, se pone la capa para verificarlo.

Con las cuerdas atadas a través de sus clavículas y la capucha sobre su cabeza, Stiles se levanta y camina para inspeccionar su reflejo en el espejo que está en la parte posterior de la puerta de su armario. La capa se ajusta, se mira a sí mismo y se pregunta cómo debe abordar a Derek. ¿Deben tener una conversación primero o Stiles debe ir directamente a su loft una noche como Caperucita Roja fue a la casa de su abuela?

Decisiones, decisiones.

En otro momento de deliberación, Stiles se decide por la segunda opción. Simplemente suena mucho más divertida. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras se imagina la mirada de sorpresa que sin duda estará en la cara estúpidamente bonita de Derek cuando le vea.

Con eso en orden, Stiles se quita la capa y revisa las otras piezas del disfraz para ver si todo lo demás se ajusta correctamente, también. A pesar de que todo fue hecho para las curvas de una mujer, se alegra cuando, en su mayor parte, cada artículo parece de alguna manera amoldarse a su cuerpo. Espera obtener el efecto completo cuando llegue el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Sintiendo un hormigueo por todas partes, Stiles vuelve a poner el traje en la caja en la que vino antes de guardarlo todo en su armario para más tarde. Puede esperar. Solo espera que no tenga que esperar demasiado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afortunadamente, la oportunidad de que Stiles siga adelante se presenta solo unos días después, en la noche en que el grupo generalmente se reúne todas las semanas para pasar el rato y mantener sus vínculos fuertes entre sí. Stiles no conoce los detalles, pero a media tarde recibió un mensaje de texto que le informaba que la reunión de esa semana había sido cancelada, lo que significa que Derek, siempre el Sourwolf, estaría solo.

Bien, no por mucho tiempo, pensó Stiles con una sonrisa.

Ahora, cuando el sol acaba de ponerse, saca el paquete que contiene su disfraz de su armario y lo coloca en su cama. Su respiración es temblorosa por la emoción cuando se quita la ropa sin cuidado y se queda en medio de su habitación desnudo. La excitación ya está ardiendo en sus entrañas, los pelos de todo su cuerpo se erizan. Stiles intenta tranquilizarse, pero no tiene sentido y su pene está duro en poco tiempo, sus bolas estiradas entre sus piernas. Ignorándolo por ahora, toma la primera parte del traje de Caperucita Roja y se la pone sobre la cabeza.

El vestido blanco y negro está ligeramente ajustado sobre sus hombros y suelto sobre su pecho, pero por lo demás le queda bien. El fondo es abultado, de encaje y se detiene en la mitad de sus muslos. Al verlo con aprobación, Stiles pasa a la siguiente pieza del disfraz y, con algunos problemas, envuelve el corsé negro alrededor de su torso y comienza a atarlo. Lo aprieta, lo sujeta con un nudo desordenado justo debajo de su pecho, se pone la capa roja y se sienta en el borde de su cama para ponerse un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla en sus pies. Tiene que luchar un poco, pero después de un par de minutos lo logra y se pone de pie temblorosamente. Está contento de que el tacón solo tiene un par de centímetros de alto, lo que significa que tiene menos posibilidades de caer de bruces y romperse la nariz o algo así. Por último, Stiles agarra la canasta de picnic que había encontrado en el ático hace unos días, completando el conjunto.

Mirándose en el espejo, Stiles no se avergüenza de admitir que se ve bien.

Espera que Derek también lo piense.

Antes de que pueda echarse atrás, Stiles sale de su dormitorio y baja las escaleras, sabiendo que su padre está trabajando en el turno de noche y no le atrapará de esta manera. Abre la puerta principal un poco para mirar hacia fuera y, una vez que está seguro de que ninguno de sus vecinos le verá, sale de la casa y corre a su Jeep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles aparca en el borde de la reserva y escribe un texto para Derek, pidiéndole que venga al puente que cruza el arroyo en el interior, una ubicación que cree que será más apropiada para este juego de rol sexual en particular que el loft. Escribe el mensaje con cuidado, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente vago como para que Derek tenga curiosidad y venga. Pero, como Stiles no desea que nadie más que Derek le vea en su vestimenta actual, también lo escribe lo suficientemente casual como para que el alfa no piense que algo está terriblemente mal, se asuste y lleve a los betas con él en una misión de rescate.

Cuando piensa que está bien, Stiles golpea a Enviar y sale de su Jeep.

Está bastante oscuro en la reserva debido a la hora tardía, pero aún puede ver lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que preocuparse por tropezar con nada o perderse. Solo para estar seguro, usa su teléfono para iluminar el camino hasta que llega al puente, momento en el que apaga la luz. Pone el dispositivo en silencio y lo guarda en su cesta de picnic, donde estará a salvo entre las viejas mantas que están allí.

Entonces, espera.

Afortunadamente, Derek no tarda mucho en aparecer, su llegada es mucho más repentina de lo que Stiles estaba anticipando. Cuando el hombre barbudo aparece en la línea de visión de Stiles, ve la preocupación y la ansiedad claramente en sus rasgos hermosos, lo que le permite saber que no hizo un trabajo tan bueno de mantener su mensaje ligero como había pensado. Se siente mal por haberle preocupado inadvertidamente, pero las emociones en la cara de Derek pronto se convierten en confusión cuando se acerca más y ve mejor lo que Stiles lleva puesto. Sus ojos se abren cuando Stiles se vuelve para mirarle adecuadamente y sus labios se separan en shock. El adolescente pensaría que era una buena vista para él en otras circunstancias, pero en esta situación no es lo que tenía en mente.

"Stiles ..." Derek se queda boquiabierto, aparentemente luchando por encontrar las palabras. "¿Qué diablos estás usando?"

Stiles respira, sus manos se aprietan en el asa de su cesta de picnic mientras se sumerge en su papel. "Dios mío, qué ojos tan grandes tienes", dice, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo y mirando a Derek a través de sus pestañas, tratando de parecer lo más tímido posible.

La boca de Derek se abre aún más. "¿Q-qué?"

"Se supone que debes decir 'para verte mejor', Der", Stiles le indica.

Transcurren unos segundos más y luego la realización aparece en la cara de Derek. Su voz es un susurro. "Oh."

"¿Finalmente lo entiendes?"

"Uh, sí, creo que sí", responde Derek, con la mirada recorriendo el atuendo de Stiles de nuevo, más intencionalmente esta vez. "¿Qué provocó esto?"

Stiles mueve un dedo hacia el hombre lobo y sonríe. "No, cosas sexys primero, hablar después. Ahora, intentemos esto de nuevo, ¿vale?" Regresa su mano al asa de su cesta de picnic y agita las pestañas hacia Derek, interpretando su papel perfectamente como si hubiera ensayado un número vergonzoso de veces en su cabeza. "Dios mío, qué ojos tan grandes tienes".

"Para verte mejor", murmura Derek. Suena un poco inseguro de sí mismo, por lo que Stiles le lanza una sonrisa alentadora antes de pronunciar su siguiente línea.

"Qué manos tan grandes tienes", dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para exponer su cuello debajo de la capucha de la capa. Nota la forma en que los ojos de Derek se enfocan de inmediato en la extensión de piel pálida y se siente satisfecho cuando brillan de color rojo y sus fosas nasales se ensanchan, los primeros indicios del lobo oculto que Stiles quiere persuadir. Está claro que el alfa también está comenzando a entrar en el juego de rol y Stiles planea obtener el valor de su dinero.

"Para agarrarte mejor," gruñe Derek, mostrando sus colmillos. Sus manos se aprietan en puños, pero antes de que se cierren completamente, Stiles ve que las garras de Derek ya están fuera.

"Qué dientes tan grandes tienes…"

Derek avanza con su siguiente línea, como el depredador que Stiles sabía que podía ser. "Para comerte mejor."

Stiles da un paso atrás y deja caer su cesta de picnic a propósito en el medio del puente, donde será seguro y fácil de recuperar cuando hayan terminado este juego. Contrae su cara en algo temeroso, a pesar de que cada célula de su cuerpo está emocionada. Derek sigue moviéndose hacia él y Stiles sigue retrocediendo hasta que, renunciando a todas las pretensiones de miedo con una risa brillante, se gira y corre tan rápido como puede. "¡Tendrás que atraparme primero!" le grita por encima del hombro.

Su capa ondulando detrás de él, los pies de Stiles golpean la tierra cuando abandona el puente y corre a través de los árboles. Pasan unos segundos, lo que Stiles presume es darle una ventaja decente y luego escucha un aullido detrás de él, una señal de que Derek está a punto de perseguirle. Intenta ir incluso más rápido, sin querer que el juego termine demasiado rápido. Sostiene los brazos a los lados cuando llega a la cima de una colina y se desliza hacia abajo, logrando mantener el equilibrio y no caer sobre su culo.

Un minuto más tarde, Stiles entra en un claro y se detiene para escuchar, su cuerpo se mantiene tenso y listo para correr de nuevo en cualquier dirección. No puede oír nada más que su propia respiración dificultosa, no hay señales de que Derek esté en algún lugar a su alrededor, hasta que llega un chasquido de una ramita del lado del claro en la espalda de Stiles. Se da la vuelta y mira en la oscuridad entre los troncos de los árboles, sabiendo que Derek está en algún lugar allí, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

Stiles no le da la oportunidad, solo corre en la dirección opuesta al sonido. Sabe lo que esto debe estar haciendo con su compañero, cómo este juego del gato y el ratón aprovechará los instintos de Derek para capturar a su presa y devorarla. Devorarle.

Stiles lo espera.

Corre hasta que sus piernas comienzan a protestar, cambiando de dirección cada vez que ve o escucha un atisbo de Derek. Después de la tercera vez, se da cuenta de que ya debería haber sido atrapado y que los roles no son exactamente los que creía que eran. En este juego, él es la presa y Derek es el depredador, eso fue obvio desde el principio. Pero lo que Stiles había pensado que estaba molestando a su compañero al evadirle continuamente, es realmente Derek jugando con su comida, por así decirlo.

El pensamiento distrae a Stiles lo suficiente como para que deje de prestar tanta atención a su entorno y lo siguiente que sabe es que está siendo abordado por detrás. Espera sentir dolor cuando choque con el suelo, pero Derek les gira de tal manera que Stiles cae sobre él y Derek se lleva la peor parte del impacto. Y, dado que es un hombre lobo, Derek apenas parece sentirlo, sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de Stiles y su pecho vibra con el constante gruñido de placer por conseguir finalmente lo que es suyo.

Stiles mira fijamente la cara cambiada de Derek y siente que se está endureciendo debajo del material de su falda. Y, como están apretados, Derek también lo siente, con una sonrisa feroz estirando sus labios.

"Te tengo," gruñe, su voz grave.

No querría liberarse de todos modos, pero Stiles no puede hacer nada cuando Derek se pone de pie y le tira por encima del hombro, un brazo alrededor de las rodillas y el culo en el aire. El alfa lleva a Stiles por el bosque a paso ligero, mientras que Stiles imagina que le lleva de regreso a su guarida, una idea que hace que su sangre bombee más rápido. Se contentó con mirar el culo de Derek mientras se mueve en los confines apretados de su vaquero, firmes y musculosas nalgas que Stiles ha hecho un punto en el pasado para conocer bien.

Pasa el tiempo y lo siguiente que sabe es que le están tirando en un colchón en algún lugar viejo y que huele a humedad. La visión de Stiles se difumina momentáneamente y luego discierne el interior quemado de la antigua casa Hale y deduce que Derek le llevó a donde solía dormir cuando regresó a Beacon Hills.

Hablando de Derek, el hombre lobo se asoma en la tenue luz a unos metros de distancia, ya desnudo, su pene flácido, pero aún muy impresionante entre sus muslos. Aparentemente, Derek estaba esperando que la atención de Stiles volviera a estar en él, porque tan pronto como los ojos de Stiles le encuentran, comienza a acercarse al colchón, su pene se balancea cada vez menos con cada paso a medida que la sangre lo llena. Para cuando Derek está justo por encima del humano, está completamente duro y ya ha comenzado a gotear de la rendija. Stiles está seguro de que formaría un charco muy rápido, pero Derek sigue moviéndose antes de que pueda lamer, bajando hasta sus manos y rodillas y arrastrándose la distancia restante para cubrir a su presa con su cuerpo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... ¿alguien se perdió en su camino a la casa de la abuela?"

Coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles y le mira, dejando que la tensión se acumule hasta que el adolescente se retuerza con impaciencia debajo de él. Stiles está a punto de hablar, de rogarle a Derek que se de prisa, pero no logra pronunciar las palabras.

Tan pronto como abre la boca, Derek se mueve demasiado rápido para verlo y luego más de la piel de Stiles se encuentra con el aire frío cuando la tela es arrancada de su cuerpo. Dedica un segundo a pensar en lo caro que era el vestido y el corsé antes de que la cara de Derek esté presionando su cuello alrededor del cuello de su capa roja y pierda completamente la capacidad de pensar. Los pelos ásperos en los lados de la cara de Derek cosquillean cuando respira el olor de Stiles con una serie de inhalaciones audibles. Los colmillos afilados mordisquean la carne pálida, una amenaza muy real que hace que Stiles se quede lo más quieto posible para que no le golpeen accidentalmente.

Finalmente, Derek se ha quedado satisfecho de esa parte, pero mantiene su nariz sujeta contra la piel de Stiles mientras viaja más abajo. Agarra el brazo de Stiles y lo tira por encima de su cabeza para que pueda husmear en su axila, respirándole allí. Stiles reprime una risita ante la sensación de cosquilleo y luego se sobresalta cuando Derek pasa su lengua por los finos pelos. El alfa hace esto por unos segundos antes de que tenga suficiente de eso también y viaje aún más abajo, dirigiéndose hacia donde Stiles está sufriendo y más lo quiere. Su constante gruñido vibra a través de la piel de Stiles, haciéndole temblar de necesidad.

Para la frustración de Stiles, en lugar de detenerse en su pene y llevárselo a la boca, Derek lo evita por completo, acariciando sus bolas y empujando sus piernas hacia arriba y fuera del camino para que pueda llegar a su agujero. Stiles termina doblado por la mitad, solo la parte superior de la espalda y la cabeza todavía tocando el colchón. Pidió esto, ser controlado y tomar lo que Derek considere conveniente darle, pero si no le da algo en el siguiente minuto, cree que podría gritar.

Su frustración solo empeora cuando Derek comienza a lamer en su agujero, pequeñas lamidas como un gatito que Stiles apenas puede sentir. Gime e intenta empujarse sobre la cara de Derek, pero es inútil. Derek tiene un agarre tan fuerte sobre él que no puede mover sus caderas en absoluto. Todo lo que puede hacer es gemir de nuevo, esperando que el ruido sea suficiente para estimular a Derek.

Afortunadamente, lo es.

Derek lame a través del agujero de Stiles con más fuerza, presionando más fuerte el anillo apretado con cada pasada, exigiendo que se le deje entrar. Stiles se relaja lo mejor que puede para permitirlo y se muerde el labio inferior cuando el músculo resbaladizo pasa por su borde y comienza a lamer sus paredes internas.

Está feliz de finalmente tener algo de estimulación, pero su pene todavía duele en su estómago. Desenreda una de sus manos de donde no se había dado cuenta de que se había enganchado en un pedazo roto del colchón y se alcanza, pero un fuerte ruido de desaprobación por parte de Derek hace que se congele a mitad de camino. Las lamidas se detienen abruptamente y Derek deja caer las piernas de Stiles para mirarle, con su cara de lobo enfadado.

"¡Aww, vamos! ¡No es justo!" Stiles se queja, entendiendo lo que su compañero dice.

"No toques lo que es mío", siseó Derek. Agarra su propia camiseta del suelo y arranca una tira de la parte inferior. Con eso en la mano, gira a Stiles sobre su frente sin previo aviso, provocando un chillido agudo del chico.

Al principio, Stiles está contento porque ahora puede rozarse contra el colchón, obteniendo una bendita fricción, pero rápidamente descubre que Derek hará cualquier cosa para evitar la posibilidad de que se venga cuando siente una presión repentina en la parte baja de la espalda. No puede entender qué es al principio, pero al estirar el cuello alrededor ve que Derek le está manteniendo abajo con una de sus rodillas, el bastardo. Stiles le maldice en voz alta, aunque está seguro de que no logrará nada y tiene razón.

Derek no responde verbalmente, solo levanta la capa sobre la cabeza de Stiles, maniobra sus muñecas detrás de su espalda y ata la tira de camiseta desgarrada que apenas se aprieta alrededor de sus muñecas, evitando así que se complazca. Hecho eso, Derek agarra la capa de nuevo y la devuelve para que cubra la espalda de Stiles, cubriendo sus brazos atados.

Stiles hace pucheros y luego chilla cuando una de las manos de Derek se envuelve alrededor de su cuello y le pone de rodillas. Siente que el peso cambia en el colchón detrás de él y luego Derek se acerca para pararse frente a él, con el pene en la cara de Stiles. Stiles lo mira con nostalgia antes de levantar los ojos para encontrarse con los de Derek y observar su gruñido.

"Te voy a callar", dice el alfa sombríamente, metiendo la mano en el pelo de Stiles y tirando de él hacia adelante. "Chúpame".

Aunque todavía quiere venirse, la necesidad de Stiles disminuye rápidamente cuando se le da algo que hacer, otra cosa en la que centrarse. Derek obliga a su boca a abrirse con los dedos y luego, después de compartir una mirada con él como si comprobara que esto está bien y obteniendo un gesto de aprobación, empuja su pene más allá de los labios de Stiles, sin detenerse hasta que está profundo en su garganta y la nariz de Stiles está enterrada en los pelos oscuros e indomables en la base de su pene. El aroma incrustado allí es intoxicante. Es almizclado, masculino y un poco sudoroso por el tiempo que pasaron persiguiéndose mutuamente a través de la reserva, justo en el límite de lo sucio para ser indescriptiblemente caliente. Con la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía funciona lo suficientemente bien como para formar pensamientos, Stiles se pregunta si tiene este efecto en Derek.

El hombre lobo le mantiene allí el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos comiencen a llorar y luego se retira para que Stiles pueda aspirar un poco de aire nuevo en sus pulmones. "Voy a mostrarte dónde está tu lugar ..." Derek dice, la mano que aún no está en el pelo de Stiles acariciando el lado de su mandíbula en un gesto que es cariñoso y posesivo.

Stiles siente toda esa posesividad mientras jadea contra la cabeza del pene de Derek. Parpadea las lágrimas de sus ojos justo a tiempo para que el proceso vuelva a pasar.

Derek ajusta sus manos para que sus palmas queden ahuecadas alrededor de los lados de la cabeza de Stiles, manteniéndole en su lugar mientras empuja de nuevo todo el camino. Solo que no se queda allí esta vez. En su lugar, sacude sus caderas hacia adelante repetidamente, follando la garganta de Stiles con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que sus bolas pesadas golpeen contra la parte inferior de la barbilla de Stiles. Con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y Derek manteniéndole inmóvil, todo lo que Stiles puede hacer es tomarlo.

Derek se folla la boca de Stiles durante mucho tiempo, escapan gotas por las comisuras de la boca del adolescente y bajan por su pecho desnudo. La mandíbula de Stiles duele por estar abierta por tanto tiempo, pero no intenta que Derek se detenga. Continúa arrodillado allí y permite que el hombre lobo le use hasta que sus mejillas estén húmedas por las lágrimas que fluyen de sus ojos y los empujes de Derek se vuelven temblorosos, una señal segura de que está cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Stiles está celoso.

"¡Casi! ¡Ahí!" Derek gruñe entre empujes, los ojos fijos en la cara de Stiles.

El humano espera que Derek se venga en su garganta, pero comprueba que está equivocado cuando, justo antes de que llegue el orgasmo, Derek se retira por completo y termina con su mano derecha. Los dedos gruesos de su izquierda se enredan una vez más en el pelo de Stiles para mantenerle donde está y Stiles tiene los reflejos suficientes para cerrar los ojos antes de que Derek grite y le salpique con una cantidad insondable de semen caliente y pegajoso. Le salpica por toda la cara, empezando por su frente, donde incluso salpica en su pelo, antes de que chorros menos poderosos golpeen su nariz y sus ojos y caigan hasta sus labios y barbilla.

Cuando termina, Stiles se siente cubierto, un acto obvio de afirmar que no tiene un solo problema con ello. Abre los ojos con cautela, listo para cerrarlos de nuevo si parece que algo del semen de Derek entra dentro de ellos, pero está a salvo. Mira a Derek y espera pacientemente a que el hombre baje de su orgasmo, lo cual no tarda mucho.

Su respiración es aún más pesada de lo habitual, Derek libera su pene suave y sonríe a su compañero. Pasa un dedo en forma de garra a través de la mejilla de Stiles y lo sostiene frente a sus labios para que lo lama, lo que obedientemente hace. Stiles tiene cuidado de no cortarse la lengua con la garra afilada de Derek y luego el sabor amargo del semen del alfa estalla en sus papilas gustativas y gime. Es una cosa adictiva. Se lo traga después de unos momentos saboreándolo y luego el dedo de Derek vuelve con más, el alfa limpia partes al azar de la cara de Stiles y le obliga a lamer cada gota que le presenta.

Aunque no hace eso con todo. Cuando lo que Stiles estima que es la mitad del semen de Derek está en su estómago, Derek cambia de táctica y simplemente comienza a frotar el líquido viscoso en su piel, incluso va tan lejos como para transferir parte de él al pecho de Stiles y frotarlo en sus pezones sensibles. Stiles empuja su pecho hacia fuera y sus ojos se agitan cuando Derek comienza a enrollar las protuberancias entre sus pulgares y sus dedos índices. El placer doloroso va directamente a su pene y le recuerda su propia necesidad de venirse.

"Por favor ..." jadeó, mirando implorante a Derek.

"Se paciente, mascota", le dice el alfa, dándole a los pezones de Stiles un último giro brutal que le hace gemir.

Sin cuidado, Derek empuja a Stiles para que caiga de espaldas, con los brazos atrapados debajo de él. Pateó sus piernas para hacer espacio para sí mismo y luego se arrodilló entre ellas, casi regresando a la posición en la que habían comenzado las cosas. Cuando Derek recoge todo el semen que aún no se ha secado y lo usa para lubricar los dedos sin garras de una de sus manos, Stiles sabe lo que pasará a continuación.

Jadea cuando esos dedos desaparecen de la vista y los siente empujar su entrada. Derek empuja dos adentro de inmediato, una intrusión repentina que hace que Stiles grite y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Incluso entonces, Derek no se detiene. Empuja los dedos gruesos dentro y fuera un par de veces antes de hacer tijeras, estirando apresuradamente a Stiles para que lo tome.

"Tu coño es tan apretado", dice el alfa casi conversando. "Creo que atrapé a una pequeña virgen. Este Gran Lobo Malo es el primero en entrar dentro de ti, ¿no es así?"

Aunque en verdad esto está lejos de ser su primera vez, Stiles se ve arrastrado a la fantasía que Derek está creando y asiente.

Derek sonríe y agrega un tercer dedo. "Eso pensaba. Solo espera ... te voy a abrir con mi pene, te convertiré en mi perra para follar cuando quiera. Te voy a arruinar para cualquier otra persona, no es que alguna vez te tengan . Ahora eres mía. Tal vez incluso te mantenga encadenada para que no puedas ir a ningún lado sin que te lo diga, así siempre estás aquí, lista para mí ".

Cada palabra que Derek dice va directamente al pene duro de Stiles, haciéndolo gotear sobre su propio estómago. Lo toma todo, la depravación y la absoluta maldad de él le hacen excitarse más de lo que nunca recuerda estar. Se empuja de nuevo a los dedos de Derek, tratando de absorberlos más profundamente, pero Derek aparentemente estaba anticipando esto porque los dedos le abandonan por completo y se siente decepcionantemente vacío.

Stiles casi solloza con su necesidad.

"Shh, perra ..." Derek tranquiliza, recostándose sobre Stiles y lamiendo una amplia línea por el lado de su cara, saboreando sus lágrimas. "Te voy a follar ahora".

Fiel a su palabra, el pene de Derek, que Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta estaba duro otra vez, está presionando su agujero aflojado. Está seco, pero todavía lo quiere, no le importa, envuelve sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Derek y le empuja para que le llene. Responde con una risita oscura y luego los 20 centímetros gruesos de Derek están dentro de él, el rasguño de sus pelos del pubis contra la parte inferior de las nalgas de Stiles y sus bolas aún pesadas que descansan contra la parte superior.

Stiles grita y realmente llora esta vez, parte de él tan agradecido porque finalmente está obteniendo lo que quería desde que comenzó esta escena. La otra parte es tomada por sorpresa por lo doloroso que es. Nunca lo habían hecho in lubricante antes. Se siente como su primera vez juntos, cuando Derek tomó su virginidad, lo que hace que sea más fácil interpretar a su personaje de la virgen Caperucita Roja.

El dolor tarda en pasar, pero Derek no le da a Stiles el tiempo para acostumbrarse. Desempeña perfectamente su papel de indiferente y depredador Gran Lobo Malo, Derek comienza a moverse de inmediato. Empuja lentamente durante un par de segundos antes de aumentar gradualmente el ritmo hasta que está gruñendo por el esfuerzo y sus bolas golpean a Stiles cada vez que se entierra por completo.

El sudor pronto gotea de él y cae sobre Stiles, pero el humano no se da cuenta. Está demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que Derek le está haciendo sentir.

Ese increíble y enorme pene le llenó hasta el borde una y otra vez.

El calor de él arriba, manteniéndole caliente.

El olor a almizcle de él.

Siente a Derek dentro y alrededor de él, superándole por completo hasta que parece que no queda nada de él, como si todo él fuera posesión de Derek, el juguete de Derek. Hace mucho más calor de lo que debería, pero como son solo ellos dos y confía en Derek con todo lo que tiene, Stiles no tiene ningún problema con eso.

"Buena mascota," Derek dice entre empujes. "Muy apretado. Mío. ¡Todo mío!"

La única respuesta de Stiles es otro sollozo roto.

"Este coño es mío ... y te gusta que sea mío, también. Solo mira a tu pequeño clítoris, perra. ¡Míralo!" Ordena Derek antes de agarrar el pelo de Stiles y obligar a su cabeza a mirar entre sus cuerpos, donde todavía está duro, lo ha estado durante toda esta locura, continuará duro hasta que Derek finalmente le permita venirse. Desearía tener las manos libres para poder venirse, pero afortunadamente no necesita hacerlo. No cuando oye lo que Derek tiene que decir a continuación.

"¿Debo jugar con eso?" El hombre lobo pregunta retóricamente, dejando caer la cabeza de Stiles de nuevo. "¿Piensas que has sido lo suficientemente buena para mí? Sabes, en realidad creo que sí. Después de todo, vagaste por mi guarida y te ofreciste tan dulcemente para que comiera, ¿verdad, mascota? Creo que mereces una recompensa ".

Manteniendo una mano en el colchón junto a la cabeza de Stiles, Derek envuelve la otra alrededor del pene de Stiles. Acaricia un par de veces la longitud completa antes de enfocar sus cuidados en la punta, frotando su pulgar en círculos enloquecedores sobre el glande.

"Es muy bonito", dice Derek, su mirada fija en la cara de Stiles para observar cada una de sus reacciones, el fruncimiento de su frente y el estado sangriento de sus labios. "Me sorprende que nadie haya querido tocarte aquí antes, pero de nuevo, tal vez lo hacían y has sido una buena chica y te mantuviste virgen para mí. Ya sabías que me pertenecías, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que sí. Es por eso que viniste aquí esta noche, para poder reclamar lo que era mío ".

"¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí, por favor!" Stiles jadea a través de sus lágrimas.

"¿Quieres venirte?"

Stiles hipo un "¡S-sí!" y se queja cuando Derek instantáneamente deja de tocarle.

"Puedes", promete el alfa, "pero lo harás en mi pene como la buena perra que eres. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Stiles honestamente no está seguro. Nunca lo ha hecho sin tocarse antes, ni siquiera ha considerado intentarlo, pero con lo reprimido y excitado que está, con lo increíble que se siente Derek dentro de él, cree que podría ser capaz de manejarlo.

Da su consentimiento y se concentra en el abrumador placer que se extiende desde su culo al resto de su cuerpo. Sus hombros y brazos le duelen por el tiempo que pasaron atrapados debajo de su espalda, pero en este punto es apenas un problema en el radar, en gran parte gracias al conocimiento experto de Derek sobre cómo tocarle como un instrumento. Cada uno de los rápidos empujes del hombre lobo es infaliblemente preciso, todos ellos estimulando la próstata de Stiles. Cuando eso se combina con Derek agachándose sobre él y mordiéndole el cuello, un punto que nunca deja de hacer que ambos se exciten, a Stiles no le lleva mucho tiempo.

Su visión se aclara cuando llega su orgasmo. Se viene entre ellos, cubriendo ambos torsos con semen. Su boca está abierta de par en par en un grito sin sonido, ya que parece seguir y seguir y seguir, hasta que finalmente termina y se queda sin huesos debajo de Derek. Está contento de que la respiración es algo automático, de lo contrario probablemente se asfixiaría.

Derek se levanta, agarra las rodillas de Stiles y mira el desorden entre ellos con una sonrisa complacida. "Buena chica," dice. "Ahora es mi turno."

Con Stiles atendido, Derek empuja con abandono, sin importarle si le da a la próstata del adolescente o no. Como resultado, cada vez que Derek la golpea, todo el cuerpo de Stiles se sacude porque nunca puede predecirlo. Está satisfecho y sobreestimulado, pero lo único para lo que tiene energía es para hacer pequeños gemidos silenciosos cada vez que pasa. Mira a Derek adormilado mientras el hombre le sigue follando, maravillándose de la belleza feroz de él.

Derek todavía está perdido en su forma beta, sus colmillos descubiertos y su frente sin cejas hace que se vea aún más intenso. Sus ojos están ensombrecidos, pero el brillo de sus iris rojos aún brilla prominente, mirando directamente a Stiles. Cada centímetro de él está resbaladizo por el sudor, su pecho musculoso y peludo brilla con él.

Brutalmente folla a Stiles por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida, hasta que finalmente sus movimientos se vuelven incontrolados y se hunde en el culo de Stiles por última vez. Se mantiene allí y aúlla en el techo mientras llena a su compañero, su pecho se agita mientras el sonido hace eco en toda la estéril casa. Todo lo que Stiles puede sentir es que Derek se retuerce dentro de él, pero como siempre, imagina que realmente puede sentir como bombea dentro de él.

Cuando finaliza el orgasmo de Derek, su forma beta retrocede y se retira del orificio adolorido de Stiles, que está tan estirado y usado que su semen sale de inmediato, gotea sobre el colchón y sus piernas caen. Todos los rastros del Gran Lobo Malo aparentemente se han desvanecido con su forma beta, Derek es gentil mientras ayuda a Stiles a sentarse y corta la tira de tela desgarrada manteniendo sus manos atadas. Cuando está libre, Stiles se frota las muñecas, rueda los hombros para aliviar el dolor y luego solo quiere dormir.

"¿Tu padre te está esperando?" Derek le pregunta suavemente, dejándole tumbarse de nuevo.

"Nuh-uh," responde Stiles. "Sabía que no me gustaría moverme después, así que hice que Scott me cubriera ..."

"Inteligente."

Stiles sonríe cansadamente. "Así soy yo."

Después de devolver la sonrisa, Derek desaparece de la vista y luego regresa con un par de mantas viejas, que arroja sobre Stiles y usa para arroparle. "Descansa un poco", instruye, apartando el pelo de Stiles de su frente . "Voy a conseguir tu cesta de picnic y luego volveré".

Ya medio dormido, Stiles murmura, "Claro".

Entra y sale del sueño por un tiempo, nunca se duerme hasta que el colchón se hunde a su lado y le sostienen en un par de fuertes brazos. Ahora que ya no echa de menos a Derek presionado contra su espalda, Stiles se acurruca más profundamente en el bienvenido calor de su compañero y se duerme.


End file.
